


[Podfic] Daily Grind

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [53]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Drabble, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season 4?, but like in a very canon divergence/wish-fulfillment kinda way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: After everything, he didn’t think he would ever be here again.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & The Admiral
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Daily Grind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daily Grind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595266) by [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/daily-grind/Daily_Grind.mp3).

**Edited by:** [minnabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods)  


**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/daily-grind/Daily_Grind.mp3) | 1 MB | 1:00


End file.
